In conventional maintenance of contaminated liquid treatment facilities comprising a submerged membrane separator, a maintenance vehicle for a membrane filtration type septic tank which comprises a plurality of exchangeable membrane cartridges, a membrane cartridge case which houses a unit of the membrane cartridges and doubles as a cleaning tank, a storage tank which can be used for many purposes, a pump which aspirates and discharges internal fluid in the tank, and a flexible hose which selectively connects the tank, the membrane cartridge case, the storage tank, and the pump to each other, and which is capable of moving a liquid mixture inside the tank and performing maintenance such as cleaning and exchanging the membrane cartridges in a self-contained manner, has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Publication 2002-153870).
This maintenance vehicle moves an appropriate amount of the in-tank liquid mixture of the membrane treatment type contaminated liquid treatment facility to the storage tank, thereby exposing each of the membrane cartridges inside the tank above the liquid level. When an extracted membrane cartridge needs to be exchanged due to damage or the like, the membrane cartridge is exchanged to another membrane cartridge carried in the vehicle, and when cleaning is required, the extracted membrane cartridge is stored in the membrane cartridge case and cleaned. Following cleaning, the membrane cartridges extracted from the membrane cartridge case are returned to the membrane treatment type contaminated liquid treatment facility. The in-tank liquid mixture which was removed to the storage tank is then returned to the membrane treatment type contaminated liquid treatment facility, and thus membrane cartridge maintenance is performed.
In general, the various types of concentrated contaminated liquid generated in factories are conventionally disposed of by incineration. In so doing, however, problems such as the generation of dioxins caused by chemical substances contained in the contaminated liquid, dispersion of environmental hormones into the atmosphere, and generation of carbon dioxide upon incineration may arise. As a result of such concerns, in recent years restrictions have been placed on dioxin concentration, chlorine concentration, oxygen concentration, odor, and so on, and it is anticipated that the incineration disposal performed conventionally will become more and more difficult in the future. Hence alternative treatment methods are being sought.
In response to such societal demands, the present applicants have proposed a large number of contaminated liquid treatment devices in Japanese Patent 3155212, Japanese Patent 3236570, and so on. If these treatment devices were to be provided in factories around the country, the problems of such incineration disposal would be considerably reduced. However, the intensity of societal demands for environmental protection is ever increasing, and therefore methods which are simultaneously faster and more efficient are required.
In consideration of the circumstances described above, the problem to be solved by the present invention is the provision of a vehicle which is capable of treating contaminated liquid from factories and the like using methods such as recycling and contamination reduction, quickly and efficiently, and without incineration.